All I Want
by 1906
Summary: Based on the song All I Want by Kodaline, Beca is called in the middle of the night by Aubrey. Chloe is at the hospital, she probably won't make it through the night.


**_Because I wanted to write a short OS based on this song because come on, she is so beautiful and nearly makes me cry each time. Also I'd like to thanks my dear friend Bechloehuh to take the time to correct me. Enjoy the reading guys, and sorry for the amount of sadness. _**

* * *

><p><span><em>All I Want<em>

Beca had tried. She had tried her best to get there as fast as she could. When she heard her phone vibrating in the middle of the night, first thing she did was to curse whoever dared calling her at this time of the night. Then she frowned because she saw Aubrey's caller ID. She picked up the phone, and now she was there. At three in the morning. On that blue plastic chair, waiting for anyone to come and talk to her about the situation.

Aubrey tried her hardest to stay strong, but the tears were simply rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help it, the waiting was terrible. She squeezed Jesse's hand each time she felt like sobbing again. She had stood up when Beca had arrived at the hospital. She seemed really tired. And she must be. She must have felt exhausted. But how could the brunette know? She didn't ask. In fact, since she arrived at the hospital, she did hadn't asked a single thing. She was being patient, maybe too much for her own good. She just had to wait for the doctors. Finally, a few minutes later, the doctors came in.

Jesse did not want to interfere. He knew Chloe, they were friends because Bree and him were together. They appreciated each other. But Chloe wasn't Jesse's best friend, nor her lover. Even if Beca never admitted her feelings towards the redhead, everyone knew from the start there was a thing between the two girls; a connection, a bound. Now there probably wasn't much left.

Jesse stood up as the same time as the two other girls when they saw two doctors come in to the waiting room, with miserable looks on their faces. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, not for Aubrey, not for Beca, not even for him. He just stood behind the two girls, his arms crossed over his chest, listening to the doctors. From what he could understand, she was not dead yet, but she would be any time soon, it'd be just a matter of time. If they wanted to say goodbye to her, it was now or never. Jesse thought about the redhead's parents who were probably sleeping at this time, and who wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to their little girl. He was pushed off from his thought when he felt Aubrey's body almost falling into his arms. She could not hold the tears anymore. He held her tight, making her sit down for a bit. He looked at Beca, telling her to go, go and tell Chloe her last words.

Beca Mitchell did not cry. She wasn't like that. It did not make her any less human. It's just, she was not an emotional person at all. She cried when her mother passed away and she cried when she thought her heart had been broken by some boy in 8th grade. And she could see how stupid it was now, because right now, the only thing she could think about, is how Johnathan Staylor did not break her heart, it wasn't even close. Her heart was truly being broken right now, in front of her eyes.

Chloe laid still in the hospital bed. Everything was white. The room's walls, the shirt she was in, even her skin looked pale. Her eyes were closed, there was no machine to help her breath or anything. There was just one machine, making a regular sound, informing Beca that Chloe Beale's heart was still beating in her chest at the time.

Apart from some scratches on her head, she looked totally fine. It was almost like, it was a big joke. Maybe it was? Maybe she would wake up any minute, smiling, laughing and telling her that "she should have seen her face because it was so funny." But Beca knew it wasn't funny, and that she would not open her eyes.

The brunette stepped forward towards the bed. Everything was silent, except from that one machine. She stood next to Chloe, hesitating for a moment, and then looking at the redhead's hand that laid on the white sheets, alongside her body. Beca feared that, if she touches Chloe at the moment, her friend would break, like if she was gonna get away at just one touch.

"This is so stupid." Beca said, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked around her, but she was all alone. She would have never thought about being in this situation ever again.

Last time she was in a hospital, addressing her last words to someone, it was her mother. She was nine at the time, and she wasn't sure what was happening. She didn't understand, and now that she was a grown up, Beca kind of regretted to only have say "goodbye mommy" to her mother.

She grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and sat still next to Chloe. She buried her head in her hands and sighed. Why was all of this happening to her? What on earth had she done to deserve this? The two people she truly loved, gone. Was it her fault? Was it because of her? Was something wrong with Beca Mitchell? She hated herself so much right now. Even more, she hated the 45 year old drunk man that hit her best friend with his truck while she was at a stop sign.

She swears to God, if she could, she would track this man and make him regret to even have thought about the bottle he drank tonight. She would made him pay for his mistake, and she did not care if anybody would try and stop her, he would have to pay.

Beca looked back at Chloe for a moment. She looked at her chest, which was rising, and then falling, and rising again. What if she made it? But reality took over her, she won't make it. She opened her mouth, ready to tell her last words but then, the room stayed silent. She thought about what to say, over and over again. Because, maybe Chloe could hear her after all. She could not move, and she won't stay alive for long, but maybe she could still hear her.

Beca smiled sadly. Chloe looked like an angel. Such a beautiful angel, who was now on her way back to heaven. She did not bother to wipe the tears anymore, she just grabbed the redhead's hand. It was so cold, and she was still breathing. Beca closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." She said, finding that it was harder to admit it out loud. "I should have been there, I should have done something."

She looked away from Chloe for a moment, god it was hard.

"I wish I would have told you." she paused, swallowing hard, trying her hardest not to cry. "I wish I would have told you sooner that I loved you. That you are the most magnificent person that I ever met."

She looked back at her now, hoping she'd open her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chloe Beale for not telling you sooner, how much I care about you. And I swear to God I will hunt down this jerk who did this to you, and I'm going to make him pay." She was crying so hard it was hard to breath at this time. But she let the words fell from her mouth.

"You were my rising star Chloe. You made my days brighter, and for now on, I know the day will be a bit darker than they used to be. The world will miss you so much. I will miss you so much." She got up, still looking at her, leaning to her ear

"I've never loved someone as much as I love you Chloe. You are my angel. Take a good care of yourself wherever you're going." And then, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she let go her hand and turned back.

When Beca returned back in the waiting room, she had dried her tears. She only told Jesse and Aubrey they could go see her one last time and that she was heading home. Jesse offered her a ride but she said no. She needed time for herself, she needed to get home by herself.

And it was winter, and it was freezing, and Beca only wore a sweatshirt, jeans and her converse, but still, she decided to return home by foot. She needed to think, she needed time. When she arrived in her little apartment, she kicked off her shoes and went straight to bed, she put herself under the cover, and watched the minutes pass on the clock that was on her nightstand. And really, all Beca could think about right now, was Chloe Beale.

_All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure_

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

Beca was thinking of the last time she would have seen the redhead. It was earlier that day. The brunette had gone at around five to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. The blonde girl was on a date with Jesse so Chloe had begged Beca to come over.

The brunette couldn't have said no even if she wanted to. She came in with a bottle of wine for Chloe and some beers for herself, because she really wasn't the wine type. Chloe had told her she was the cutest and dragged her into the kitchen, asking her for help with tonight's dinner.

They had laughed, and they had talked, and it seemed like they were an old couple, still in love after so many years. And Chloe hugged Beca, and from time to time, she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and the brunette would blush but her friend wouldn't make a comment about it because she knew it would make Beca uncomfortable. But Chloe found it so adorable.

They ate, and watched a comedy, even though Beca claimed to hate them. This one was actually a good one. And Chloe being curled up against her, made it all feel even better. But at some point, the brunette had to leave because Aubrey came back from her date. Even if Chloe offered Beca to stay because she had drink and it was late, the brunette smiled and said no, she better go home and she would have all day tomorrow to see her. Chloe sadly smiled, asking her to be careful and text her when she'd get home. She leaned to place another kiss on Beca's cheek, but this time, the kiss nearly fell on the brunette's lips.

Beca's cheeks turned red, and she apologized, Chloe laughed at her friend's confusion and said "See you tomorrow Becs, love ya."

Those where Chloe Beale's last words to Beca Mitchell. "See you tomorrow Becs, love ya." The brunette couldn't help herself thinking, did she love her? Not in a friendly manner, but Chloe loved her. Like, she loved her? Was she aware of her feelings toward her friend? Had she any clue?

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody like you._

_Oh oh_

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

Chloe must have known. She must have known that Beca liked her in that way. Because Beca Mitchell was so closed off from everyone. She hated any human touch, she hated hanging out with people. She only loved her mixes. And Chloe Beale. Since the first day, when the older girl barged into her shower and sang Titanium with her. She knew there would be something different about her.

Chloe Beale had shown Beca that she was more than she thought. Because like a lot of teenagers, Beca only used to see herself as a burden, as an anti-social and weird girl that anyone wanted to avoid because she just, did not fit in. And Chloe came in. She pulled down Beca's walls in just a few weeks. She let the brunette open up to her in a few months, and she made her fall in love with her in just a second. Chloe showed Beca she had excellent music skills, and pushed her to send some demos to some music records. Chloe showed Beca that she was beautiful, physically and mentally. Chloe showed Beca that her personality was what made Beca who she truly was, and that she should never change for anything in the world, and she also admitted that the sarcastic remarks seemed hot and sexy from the brunette's mouth. And of course, when she heard that, she had blushed.

Beca knew she could not replace Chloe, even if she wanted to. She knew no one on earth would make her feel the way the redhead made her feel. And sure, in time, she may find another girl to love, but it won't be the same, and deep inside, she would never forget about the redhead. Because she loved Chloe so much, and a part of her will just keep loving her till her very last breath, and a part of her mind will just keep thinking about her every single day. And a part of her heart will just keep aching because she won't be there anymore to hold her when she needs it the most.

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody._

_Oh_

_If you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_All I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody like you._

_Oh_


End file.
